In Someone Else's Shoes V
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is another installment of a series I am creating. You do not have to read the others to understand it.
1. Chapter 1

In Someone Else's Shoes- V

An: If you hadn't noticed I have also read "Midnight Sun" so that I can know how Edward would react to things, what he thinks, etc.

Disclaimer: Ok, I know I haven't finished my other fic, but unfortunately I seemed to have lost my DVD of "A Knight's Tale." Since I do not feel like adding a prologue, I will just add the explanation in the fic itself of why they are switching. You do not have to go back and read the other fics if you do not want to.

Chapter 1: How am I human?

Edward Cullen had just smelled the sweetest, strongest smell he had ever smelled. As Bella Swan sat next to him, he heard the monster inside him awaken and tell him to kill Bella. He soon found himself planning out a whole massacre. Somehow he was able to hold his breath and make himself realize that if he was to screw up he would disappoint Carlisle and his family. They would have to move again.

He caught a glimpse of her looking at him scared to death. She should be scared. He _was_ a monster.

However it was now going away. He felt very strange. The smell left him. He was no longer himself... what the hell happened? What were those flashing lights? When everything stopped, he found himself in a room full of women. He felt strange. He didn't feel like himself... could it be that somehow he was human again? He couldn't hear everyone's heartbeats, but he felt one inside himself... but he wasn't himself. The most strange thing was... the fact that he was a woman.

"Hey Jenny, what's going on?" a small child who must have seen his facial expression. Suddenly he realized all at once after the sudden shock that he was getting hit with everyone's thoughts all at once. He tried to block them, but he wasn't able to.

"Please stop thinking all at once!" he finally said freaking out.

"Do NOT tell me he's Edward Cullen!" an older girl who had short brown hair interjected.

"How do you know me?" he said trying to calm himself down so he could try and control his mind reading problems. Was it because he was human again somehow?

"I'm out of here." The girl said.

"Rachel, don't leave us!" the younger one said.

"I hate the story Alex!" she said annoyed. "Who ever heard of vampires who sparkle?"

"What's going on?" Edward asked sternly. "How do you know what I am?"

"Calm down Edward." Alex said calmly. She went over to the freaking out vampire, and patted his back to try and help him calm down.

"Um... I wonder if I'll switch with that guy who looks like he's in pain. He's funny." Sailor said randomly.

"What do you mean 'switch' with Jasper?" Edward said since someone was thinking of that person being described as Jasper. He decided to try and calm down so he could concentrate on blocking some minds so he didn't go insane. This must be the reason he was unable to do this when he was human. It would be too much for him.

"Alright, all of you go in the other room so I can explain." Alex said after an unsuccessful argument after Rachel had left.

"I want an explanation too. What's going on?" Another girl said.

"Me too!" said another.

"Sailor, can you explain to Dori and Emily? I need you three to be out of the room so he doesn't go insane."

"How do you know that will happen?" Sailor asked.

"Well whenever there is someone who is human and learns how to read minds without developing it they always go insane. Since Edward switched with a human... oh shit... bloodlust in Twilight is extremely bad!"

"Yea... it really is." Sailor said. "I mean I saw the movie, and I saw that glaring scene."

"Oh god, what's gonna happen to her then!"

Edward was wide-eyed at this. He realized that a human is in his body now... a VAMPIRE's body. She's going to be technically a newborn right? What was going to happen? He was having trouble as it was trying to stop himself from killing her. What is going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Newborn

Jennifer was having fun at her bachelorette party. It had been six months since the last time she switched and she was thankful. She needed all the time she could get so that she could work and also get over the grief of Heath Ledger's death. Besides he _was_ the last person she switched with. She wanted so badly to have a nice, normal wedding. She didn't want that archenemy of hers to do anything to ruin it... But irony never fails.

After she said goodbye to her fiancé Matt whom she wouldn't see until the day after at the Wiccan Temple they were getting married at, she walked in to have some fun. She made sure that no male strippers would show. She was a very loyal person and she had her sights on Matt and no one else.

That's when it happened... Everything was switching. However this time it was different. She felt a sudden burning throughout her body. It was excruciating. It was quick though, as she soon arrived in the new world... to be bombarded by the smell of something that made her want to rip someone's throat out.

She soon realized by hearing voices that she knew were not spoken words that she was Edward Cullen. But what could be that strong smell? She realized she was in a biology classroom... Oh no.... She looked to the person next to him to find Bella cowering and hiding behind her long hair.

_Fuck._ She thought. She had just finished reading _Midnight Sun_, the partial draft that was written in Edward's point of view by Stephanie Mayers. She suddenly started to feel the want of massacring the entire school that was described in the book. Her throat was scorching. She didn't like the idea of glaring despite the fact that it was hilarious in the movie.

She looked strait ahead, held her breath since she knew she didn't have to breathe (no matter how uncomfortable it was), and closed her eyes. _Concentrate. Don't massacre everyone! Sure you're a vampire now, but you're also someone who knows the books and the movie like the back of your hand. You need to concentrate so that you can defeat Kaleb._

No matter how much she tried nothing worked. She wanted to drain Bella dry and kill the others who were witnesses. It seemed worse than in the books. Twilight _and_ Midnight Sun. Because she was a human switching bodies with a vampire... she must have been like a New Born. She thought the bodies automatically transferred everything. Shouldn't it transfer ability to calm you too?

Before she was through with waiting and about to just run to the Volvo, the bell rang. Just like in the Midnight Sun, _Saved by the bell._ She grinned as she got up immediately and walked as quickly as she could to the Volvo. She still was conscious enough to know not to let any human see her so she slowed the pace however much she could.

Edward was right. The fresh, wet air did help. She knew she didn't have to talk to the councilor. She just had to wait for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and... Rosalie. She hated Rose. She was just going to stay with the Cullens so that they could teach her the ropes after explaining the entire thing. She sat in the passenger's side since she didn't know how to drive... this was going to be interesting.

She knew Emmett would make fun of her. She had to think of something. She tried with all her might to think of something she could do in the future so that Alice would get a vision, but she doubted it since she was too preoccupied with Jasper. Alice was always her favorite too.

Suddenly, Alice came running to her.

_You're a different person aren't you? How?_ She heard her say. She must have had a vision! Thank god. Thank god her favorite vampire knew first.

"Alice, thank god you had a vision didn't you?" she asked her.

"Yes, I saw you hugging me for some reason..." she responded with a confused look on her face. Jen grinned. She decided to focus on glomping her when they got to the house.

"Good. Thank god. I need you to drive and I'll explain everything in the car to everyone alright?" she asked.

"you can't drive?"

"Nope..." that was when she smelled it. It didn't smell human, but it didn't smell like Alice did. It also didn't stink like the werewolves were described.

"Do you smell that?" Alice asked her.

"Yes..." Jen replied. However she knew exactly who it might be. "Can you just drive the others home? I need see something. I'll explain to you when I get to the house.... can you think of the route to get home?" she said realizing that she had no clue how to get home.

"Sure." Alice said.

"Oh, and I don't want anyone else to know. I just want you, Carlisle, and Esme to know. Tell them that something strange happened with the new girl Bella... something I will explain later."

"Ok then." she said with a smile. "you already have a back story?"

"No, its actually the original story."

"Oh... ok..."

Jen remembered the route she gave, and went to chase after whoever this was. She ran and ran. She was starting to have fun with this. But she couldn't have fun... she had to find whoever it was. If it was that bastard Kaleb she had to do something. She couldn't risk him killing Bella and screwing up the entire series. Soon the smell suddenly vanished. She sighed, and decided to run home.

She was greeted with what Edward was greeted with when he explained it. She explained the usual things; the fact that Bella smelled so strong that she felt like ripping her throat out, and everything else. She then took Carlisle and Esme aside and made sure no one was able to hear... which was very hard to do. They had to actually go into the forest to do this.

"First of all, I know it sounds strange, but I am no longer Edward." She paused, "I know it sounds crazy, but for the past three years, my friends and I have been switching bodies with characters from Anime, Manga, Movies, and Books."

"You switched bodies? That must be why you couldn't stay and wait... you must be like a..."

"Newborn? Yea I know."She sighed. "My enemy Kaleb Mortakeo controls our worlds and decides to randomly switch our bodies with random characters of the opposite gender... I need to find a way out of here before Kaleb does something to change the story. Unfortunately I think I might have an idea of who he's helping in the story."

"Helping?" Alice asked.

"Yes, see in every world there are villains, and he insists on helping them win. It didn't work last time, but if he's planning to work with who I think he's planning to work with we're screwed." She grimaced at the thought. She knew that he would end up helping the James, or worse the Volturi.

What if he stopped her from saving her? What if he killed her instead of turning her? She also wondered if anyone was going to switch with Jake. She hoped so, because she didn't want to deal with a werewolf with anger problems.

"So, do you all believe me?" she asked.

"I think so." Esme said, however she still looked confused.

"Hmm..." she thought. What would make them believe it for sure? "It's going to snow on Sunday night." She said, that was the only thing she could think of. She looked at Alice and tried to see if she could have the vision. She suddenly looked at her.

"She's right, I saw us playing in the snow." Alice said with a smile. "So, why did I have a vision of you hugging me?" Alice asked happily.

She grinned. "You're my favorite Alice." She said. "Jasper is my second favorite and Emmett I must admit is my third... for you all anyway. I love Esme and Calisle equally.

Esme smiled and hugged her. "So I guess I have another daughter now huh?"

Jen smiled. "I guess technically"

Esme welcomed her as another daughter because that was just how she was. When Carlisle came home he was confused, but believed her. They all went hunting that night, (to show her the ropes and to calm her thirst) and she told them that Edward had stayed out of school for the rest of the week and she wasn't planning on going back until she was used to being in this body.

She explained how she felt around Bella, and how it seemed worse than in the book. However, Jasper seemed to have been guessing what was going on. She knew he would at least. He could sense her anxiety for everything.

However, if she couldn't handle it in Biology, than she would just have to run out of the class until the period was over... she then realized she was in high school again.

She hated being in high schools. She was smarter now because she was able to go to high school with Joey Wheeler from YuGiOh, and Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket. She was also logically smarter from being Sasuke Uchiha. But this time she realized as she looked over and was tutored during the night by Alice, (since they didn't have to sleep), she was gaining all the memory from Edward. But than she remembered he knew the piano.

She learned it when she was in grade school, but quit. So she had to get Alice to give her a crash course. She didn't have to go on and on with it, because doing it made his memory of playing automatically be implanted.

Jen wanted to know one more thing before she got to school... She wanted to know if she was able to use chakra. So, on Sunday before she went hunting for the fourth time that weekend so she was ready for Monday, she tried chidori. There was only one little spark, but no full chidori. She didn't have to worry about losing energy, but she couldn't make a chidori. Didn't he have electric waves with Bella? Why the hell can't she do this?

She hoped she would be able to do something when Kaleb arrived...Jen was training with Alice, Esme, and Alice the entire week she took off from the school. She needed to know she was used to it. She even went hunting every night so she'd be completely full when she met Bella (it was very uncomfortable but she wasn't going to take any chances.) She was bored some nights because of the fact that she couldn't sleep and every couple in the house were having sex.

She decided to read books while she was waiting for morning. She hung out with Esme during the day when everyone was at work and school, but when she was busy Jen continued reading. This was the first time she was able to sit down, relax and actually read. When she got bored from reading she practiced the piano even though she was now an expert because of Edward.

Finally Monday came around. She was nervous as she should be. It was also funny, yet annoying how everyone was worried about her like in the draft. She didn't look at Bella's table so that she wouldn't feel bad. Instead, she kept a strait face and tried to concentrate on a conversation while they were talking about outside and the snow. It was indeed fun playing outside. She was never able to stay outside in the snow for that long in her life.

Then the bell rang. She got up and took a deep breath which she soon exhaled. _Ok, I can do this..._ she thought. _If I can handle snake-man for almost three years, getting my soul taken, being the spirit of the cat, and being a knight, I can handle one human. All I have to do is hold my breath and keep breathing in from the other side of her. I have to do this. If I don't I won't have any chance of going home since I have to be with her to get back._

She was finally in class, and Bella sat down next to her. She held her breath before she was able to smell her. She had to remember everything he said and when. But did she really have to bother her about her mother? Did she really have to bother her about her family? What was she going to say? Should she really screw up about the "Bella" instead of Isabella? She _was_ very used to saying Bella and not Isabella. Well she could call her "Miss Swan." Even though that sounded as if she was Will Turner...

She had to say something. So she went for it. "Hello." She said in the same tone Edward would have. "My name is Edward Cullen; I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Miss Swan." She said with a grin at hearing herself say it in Edward's voice.

"Miss Swan?" she asked with a little shaky laugh. Jen was worried still about that shakiness. "What century are you from?"

_How ironic._ She thought with a laugh. "Sorry, I always get formal when I meet someone." She said.

She smirked a little. At least she wasn't scared anymore. "Call me Bella."

"Ok Bella." She said with a smile, but she quickly turned to the other side to breath in fresh air through her mouth since she ran out. She still tasted it, but she tried to force herself to calm down. She couldn't give in while she was doing so well. They started the assignment and finished quickly like in the book, however she knew better than to let her touch her hand.

After they were done, she peered into Mike's mind and grinned at the fact of his jealousy. She didn't feel the same about him because she wasn't the real Edward, but she still had to play the part.

"Did you get contacts?" Bella asked.

Jen knew what to say, so she said it. "No, but my eyes are very hazel." She didn't have to say yes, since she knew that hazel eyes could indeed change that drastically sometimes. The teacher came over and found Bella's intelligence and walked away. She was wondering what she should talk about. She was a girl so she knew girl stuff but it would be too weird to talk about that stuff since she was in a guy's body. She decided to talk about the weather but not like Edward did.

"So, do you like the snow, or...?" she asked.

"No." she said answering.

"You don't like the cold do you?"

"Or the wet."

Jen would have sighed if she wasn't worried about the breathing. It was turning out to be like in the book after all.

"So why are you here?" She asked instead of getting into family stuff.

"It's complicated." She said. _Damn still the same..._ Jen thought.

"So you don't want to talk about it?" she asked instead of getting into it. Maybe it would be a different conversation.

"It's... its not that... it's just... I don't even understand..." she admitted. This was a new development. She was talking more calm to her she was talking normally.

"hmm..." was all Jen could think of saying.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said almost loosing her composure to laugh. She knew her story like the back of her hand. Then there was silence. _Damn it, what do I say?_ She thought. It was supposed to be filled with stuff she already knew. What was the point? _Come on, talk more... please!..._ Then she felt it... She felt what must have been Kaleb's presence again. She forgot about the silence for the moment. The last time she switched she didn't have to deal with that bastard, but now...

She discretely looked around and out the window to try and find him. No sign of him even though she felt him _and_ smelled another vampire around. What was he doing? He wasn't working with James, Victoria, or Laurent was he? Well of course he would be! He worked with Orocimaru of all people! Orocimaru was a creepy guy in _Naruto _who tried to take the body she was in for his own. She decided to open her mind so that she could hear every voice in the room. None were Kaleb's, and as far as she could send out. She did not hear Kaleb.

Sure Kaleb could have blocked her mind if he knew Edward could sense him, so that Edward wouldn't hear, but who was the other vampire? Then it hit her. Kabuto! He went with Kaleb after he was crying because of Orocimaru since he was his "ass slave." Could Kaleb have sired him? No. this other vampire didn't smell like Kaleb's kind. Kaleb's kind suffered possibly worse than they do with Edward's kind since they suffer not just burning but they literally feel like they are dying for two strait weeks. Three days are nothing compared to that.

Not to mention they have to drink blood every day so that they can survive the process. They have no choice if they drink from human blood for those days. They cannot decide to drink from animals. They are doomed to be evil and drink from humans forever. They also have no thought processes. If they drink from animals they are able to actually look, feel, and act like humans. That was the main differences between the two kinds. Other than the fact that they didn't sparkle...

"What's wrong?" Bella asked suddenly. She must have made Edward's face look distressed.

"Nothing..."

"You're strange did you know that?" she laughed. _Great I made him a weird..._ she thought amused. Finally the bell rang. Jen left to go to Spanish to meet with Emmett.

_Do you know something we don't know?_ That was the first thing Emmett said to her in her mind. She looked into his mind and realized that Emmett also smelled Kaleb and the other vampire. Since she didn't tell them yet she had to keep it secret.

"I... I don't know... I smelled it too..." She whispered very quietly. She wasn't about to go out of class, because she was calm. She knew how to calm herself down better than Edward she guessed. She loved Spanish, so she stayed in the classroom, now ok with the human smell. In fact she realized that she didn't worry about the smell and Bella's scent didn't bother her as much as it bothered Edward. She guessed that since she was more worried about Kaleb screwing with her that she didn't mind.

When they got home, she explained everything she had thought of in class to Alice, Esme, and Carlisle when he got home. She explained how worried she was because he could very well screw up the entire story by sire, or worse, kill Bella. She also realized that he was a worse threat than them to Bella now. What was Kaleb planning?

That night she hunted with Carlisle because she was trying to hunt every night just to get used to it, then she would push it more. She needed to get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Midnight Sun

Sailor was annoyed that Twilight came through, but she thought it would be funny if she switched with Jasper. She also had to watch what she said though, because he could read her mind. So she talked with Dori about it, who obviously wanted to switch just because she could be perverted... Damn those Libras! They always have their mind in the gutter.

She didn't know the series very well, but she knew that the best version was Midnight Sun. And so, while Alex decided to grin and bear reading the actual book, she decided to read Midnight Sun. it was better. Especially the parts where Edward wanted to rip people's throats out. She caught herself laughing, but then when she looked up, Edward was glaring at her with a deathly glare.

"What?"

"You think that's _funny_? You try controlling a scorching thirst like that!"

"Sailor, don't tell me you were laughing at his reaction to Bella's blood! Jen told me about that... Think... its REALLY happening with Jen! What if she screws stuff up again!"

"I still haven't forgiven her for not saving me! I don't like dying!"

Alex sighed. "try getting your soul taken or going to the shadow realm!"

"At least you were technically still alive! I had a demon sucked out of me! The most you suffered was passing out from using the Sharingan too much..."

While they were arguing, Edward was in the corner reading about what happens after he actually saved Bella of Midnight Sun because Sailor had put it down. He and his family were arguing about why he did it, and then it was revealed that Edward loved her. Could it be true? She was beautiful... why was she beautiful to him? That Mike boy was very annoying and everything as well... Every emotion the book said was true. He did love her... But he couldn't let her die... he didn't want her to live like he did either. It would just make her miserable like Rosalie.

While he was reading, the girl Emily was wondering what my facial expressions meant. She had already read the series and did not want to read it again.

"What part are you on?" she asked.

"the part after I save Bella and I'm home... admitting that I might love Bella."

"Oh..." she said smiling. "I read that version too..." He was wondering why she was grinning, so she looked into her mind.

_He saw a vision of Bella pregnant... but he was holding her. How was that possible? He then saw the baby, a girl, being born. However Bella almost died. She would have died if Edward didn't put a needle into her heart... it must be filled with his venom... then there are flashes of him holding the baby... his baby... and singing to her while waiting for Bella to wake up. He could hear the child's heartbeat and it was very fast. Could this future be possible and not just the fate that Alice predicted?_

"That's... that's impossible... there's no way..." he said to her. But then She handed him a book called "Breaking Dawn." As he flipped through, he read that it was true and possible. He married Bella, and even went as far as making love to her producing a child! He read his reactions, and then his reaction after the baby was born. He was a great father. He read further and found out that there were others who were born half vampires! However the mothers always died.

Edward was shocked, but happy. He could have a normal family with Bella. He wanted to go back now. He wanted to desensitize himself by holding her. He wanted to tell her everything and tell her that he loved her. He knew everything would be alright.

_Where am I?_ He heard suddenly. It sounded like Jasper. He looked around and found that Sailor was freaking out.

"Jasper?" he asked her.

"How do you know me? How am I..."

"Human again?" Edward asked. "Its me, Edward. I take it she didn't tell you..." he said. Jasper confirmed that he had no idea what was going on, so Edward filled him in. He wondered just how many humans were going to switch with vampires. This was dangerous. Especially if they switched with Jasper. He was just getting used to the idea of being around humans. What was going to happen now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Complications

The next morning, she was freaking out a little because of what the day was going to be like. She decided not to try and expose them. Instead she decided to ask for 'help,' and when the van was on its way she would run slow so as to not give that away, but get her out of the way. The sacrifice of the truck was better than that right? But then, Bella would never find out the truth. Maybe she could just stop the car from hitting her to protect the truck and her. That would be better so she wouldn't have to get a new car... besides it was a present from the wolves...

But then again she could always drive her in the Volvo which she got Alice to teach her how to drive the week before.

Alice suddenly turned to her when she thought of this while she was driving. She must have had a vision. _There's going to be a car accident?_

Jen nodded her head slowly so no one could know they were talking.

_Tell me about it when we get out._

Jen said nothing but smiled. Since she had switched, Alice had literally become her best friend. They held no secrets at all. None. Jen even told Alice that there was nothing to worry about with Jasper until... well Bella's birthday, but she was going to change that. She didn't want to hurt Bella. That book was just too annoying, plus Jacob was so annoying and dangerous.

She did indeed wear gloves so that she could help. When Jasper, Emmet, and Rose were on their way to school, Jen told Alice everything.

"Ok, I'm going to make this quick before Bella shows." she said to her. "I tried to figure out any alternative to this. As you will see in a vision, your going to be her best friend and Edward is going to fall deeply in love with her. Love her enough to marry her in fact."

"Oh, yay!" Alice said. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Well Edward saves Bella, so I obviously have to do that. However, I won't run to her. She has to see his strength in order to get suspicious, but she won't tell a soul I promise."

"But Jen..." Alice said, but Bella's car came around.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'll explain later." she said hugging her and walking toward Bella.

When she got out, she grinned.

"Need any help?" she asked her with her breath held.

"What? No... just looking at my tires..." she said feeling awkward.

"Oh... ok..."Jen said now making him look awkward.

Then she slipped, and she caught her.

"Uh... thanks... what's with your mood swings?"

"Uh..." she wasn't able to finish, because the van was skidding toward them. "Here it comes..." she said to herself. She had been thinking of a way to getting her out of the way, when she realized that hey, she could just BUY her another car...

"Come on Bella..." she said grabbing her by the arm, but then she realized another car was heading for them. She also smelled Kaleb. _Damn you Kaleb..._ She used Edward's strength to stop the car from hitting them, and everyone came over panicking about Bella and not realizing about the whole Edward stopping the car thing. Bella was still the only one to see.

Carlisle was worried at the hospital.

"Don't worry Carlisle. I'll explain everything tonight I promise." Jen said to him.

Jen went on and finally it was time to talk to Bella.

"Listen to me... you have to forget everything that happened Bella! You got that!"

"Why should I? More over, why did you save my life if its so important not to expose yourself to whatever you are?" Bella demanded.

Jen sighed. She didn't want to hurt her. She wanted to desensitize herself quicker so that she just in case James and everyone ended up getting there earlier. And so she decided to practice breathing slowly and tried to get used to the smell. She sighed.

"I couldn't just let the van kill you." Jen said softly.

"Then you owe me an explanation." she urged on.

"Why don't you just figure it out?" Jen said annoyed leaving to return to school. Well, it was better this way in her opinion. She was annoyed at everything at school, but she ignored Everyone's thoughts.

_There better be a good explanation._ Alice thought.

That night, she entered the dinning room where she had to go through the entire drama...

However during the conversation Alice, Esme, and Carlisle wanted her to explain everything. Finally Jasper was starting to really worry about Alice.

"she benefits from it then?" Jasper asked. "She should have died today Edward. I would only..." However his face went blank.

"The fuck?" he said suddenly. Jen surprised, looked into his mind. It was Sailor.

Jen sighed. "Great..."

"Who is she?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean 'she'?" Rose asked.

"Oh my god... is that the bi..." Jen immediately held Sailor's mouth.

"Trust me, you don't wanna piss her off more..." she said to her.

_Your going to have to explain now Jen._ Carlisle thought.

Jen sighed. "I know."

_What the hell is going on?_ Emmett thought.

"Alright the thing is that since Edward met Bella for the first time, I have switched bodies with him. My name is Jen, and I need to get back to my body because I'm supposed to get married. However. That new smell we've smelled before was my archenemy Kaleb and possibly a man named Kabuto who had been sired by one of your kind of vampire."

"Kaleb's here?" Sailor asked.

"Yea. Unfortunately. I think it would be safer for Bella if she knew earlier."

"Knew what?" Rose asked again.

"Edward is supposed to end up with Bella, and..." her explanation was interrupted by Alice's vision.

_Kaleb, Kabuto, James, Victoria, and Laurent were surrounding Bella at her home. They wanted to attack her._

"Shit!" Jen said allowed. "I need to go..."

"Jen! I just got into this boy's body! I wanna go too..."

"No way!" Jen said. "You stay here and go hunting!When I switched I was practically a newborn, meaning I wanted to kill every human. I'm going to see Bella." she didn't wait for anyone to stop her. She ran and ran. During her time training herself, she took a run to Bella's house so that she knew where it was. She wanted to make sure she was ok. Sure enough she smelled Kaleb, Kabuto, and three other vampires. She knew it could be a trap, so she had to be careful.

She got closer, and saw that Bella was outside. Why was she outside?

"Hello?" she asked looking around.

"Hello Bella." Kaleb's voice said as he walked toward her from the forest.

"Who... who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked scared.

"Stay away from her!" Jen said standing in front of her.

"Ah, I see that Alice had foreseen this quick eh?" he said with a smirk.

"Edward? What... what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Guess. You wanted to know right?" Jen said annoyed.

_Maybe I should tell her who you really are..._Kabuto's voice said as he walked in. He had indeed been turned by James.

"Don't you dare." she growled at him.

"You should be more worried about Charlie." James' voice came from behind. As she looked into his mind, she realized that James had bit Charlie. Jen grabbed Bella without a word and carried her on her back.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled.

"No..." Jen said. She was more worried about her safety than leaving her with James and everyone else. She ran inside, and saw Charlie cringing in pain.

"Oh no..."

"Looks like its too late." James' voice came from behind.

"Dad!" Bella yelled. She tried to get off her. She did, and then Alice showed.

"I saw what happened. I ran right after you." Alice said.

"Ok. Take Bella to our place. I'll take care of them."  
_Are you sure?_ She thought.

"Yes. I'll take Charlie with me back home." She said angrily.

Alice took Bella on her back.

"Close your eyes." Jen warned her.

"I guess you want to die." James said.

"No. You do." she said angrily. She found her chakra, and hit them all against the wall with Chidori. She didn't say a word as she grabbed Charlie and ran as fast as she could to the Cullen's house. However, she ran into Sam....


End file.
